This invention relates to a floatation device having features which make it particularly useful as a physical therapy tool, and also for recreation. Three variations of the same generic floatation device are disclosed, each of which has particular and unique features.
All three variations take unique advantage of the fact that the human body is composed primarily of water and therefore has a specific gravity which approximates that of water. Therefore, a relatively small amount of additional buoyancy enables the human body to float very easily in water with little or no necessary use of the arms or legs.
Because of the natural buoyancy of the human body, water is a very desirable medium within which to conduct physical therapy with invalids or individuals recovering from injuries. The natural buoyancy permits the arms and legs to engage in very light exercise as the physical therapy program begins. As the body muscles regain their tone the vigor of the exercise can be gradually increased, all without regard to the weight of the body or other infirmaties which may subsist and make the use of other body members undesirable or impossible.
To the best of applicant's knowledge, the prior art does not disclose a device which recognizes and addresses all of the factors which are particularly important when the floatation device is being used to conduct physical therapy. Most importantly, such a device must permit free and unimpeded movement of the arms and legs. Such movement should be possible without any unnecessary rubbing or chaffing by the arms or legs against the device.
The device should also provide suitable buoyancy and, at the same time, be sufficiently stable so as to prevent tipping. This is particularly important when used by those recovering from accidents since the user's sense of balance may not be fully functional.
The device should also be simple and safe to mount and dismount in a variety of ways and without danger of having an arm or leg trapped and held under water by a part of the device.
The device should also be lightweight, inexpensive and easily adaptable to a wide range of weights.
Preferably, the device should be capable of holding the user's head, neck and shoulders well above the water without obstructing movement of the arms and legs.
The device should also be designed to permit the user's body to be suspended at the proper level above the surface of the water while the floatation device itself is suspended beneath the water and should be adjustable to accomplish this purpose.
Finally, the device should also be suitable for use as a purely recreational product.
It has been determined that these goals can be best achieved by using a structure which is conformable to a variety of positions and which has a floatation structure which is relatively wide in comparison with the width of the body in order to provide protection against the loss of balance by the user carrying the center of gravity beyond the outer extent of the floats.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a floatation device for providing vertical, side-to-side and front-to-back support to a user, such as handicapped or invalid users, as well as for recreational purposes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a floatation device which permits free movement of the arms and legs of the user and which is simple and safe to mount and dismount.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a floatation device which is sufficiently wide to prevent tipping.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a floatation device which is adjustable to a wide range of weights and which will provide buoyancy to the body while the floatation device itself is under the surface of the water.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments of the floatation devices below by providing a seat for supporting the user in a pre-determined astride, sidesaddle or reclined position. First and second buoyant, elongate body supports are secured by hinges to opposite ends of the seat. The first and second body supports are freely and independently movable about their respective hinges within a relatively wide angle of travel to permit adjustment to varying body positions and movements while maintaining the user in the pre-determined position on the seat and permitting the free use of arms and legs by the user.
According to one embodiment of the invention, auxiliary stabilizing means are carried on the first and second body supports and are selectively moveable between a retracted position within the body support and an extended position outboard of the body support to provide greater leverage against side-to-side or front-to-back tipping.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the floatation device comprises a seat for supporting the user in a pre-determined astride, side-to-side, or reclined position. First and second elongate arms are secured, respectively, by one end thereof to opposite ends of the seat. The first and second arms extend outwardly from the seat and are secured by hinges to the seat and are thereby independently moveable to permit adjustment to varying body positions and movements of the user. First and second floatation members are secured, respectively, to the free, outwardly extending ends of the first and second arms. One of the first and second floatation members is adapted to support the front of the torso of the user in the astride position, one side of the torso in the sidesaddle position, or the legs in the reclined position. The other of the first and second floatation members is adapted to support the rear of the torso of the user in the astride and reclined positions, or the other side of the torso in the sidesaddle position. The first and second floatation members are attached, respectively, to the arms at substantially right angles thereto to collectively define a pair of "T" shaped members which provide stability in the water and permit free use of the arms and legs by the user.
According to another embodiment of the invention, a seat is provided for supporting the user in a pre-determined astride, sidesaddle or reclined position. The seat comprises an hourglass-shaped, relatively thin pad having a narrow central portion adapted to pass between the legs of the user and two opposing, relatively wide end portions. First and second floatation members are flexibly secured, respectively, to the relatively wide end portions of the seat and are adapted for extending upwardly into body-supporting contact on opposite sides of the user's torso for free and independent movement in response to movement by the user.
Semiflexible resilient means are secured to and cooperate with the seat to bias the seat in a relatively planar condition when not being sat upon. The semiflexible resilient means permit flexure of the seat when the user is seated thereon in response to the upward urging of the first and second floatation members. If the user falls off the seat, the resilient means will restore the seat to its relatively planar condition so that the first and second floatation members will not wrap the user's foot therebetween.